Change Your Mind
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: Summary inside, I can't fit it on here.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:_Ever since they were little kids Chuckie always had his heart set on Angelica, once high school started they began to get close, they even considered each other their best friend until Brandon Wilson came into the picture. Now Chuckie has to watch as his best friend and the girl he loves gets herself mixed up with a guy who only wants her for one thing. As Brandon's true colors began to show Angelica must face what she really wants, Brandon, this new guy who is more possessive than anyone she's ever met? Or Chuckie, the boy who knows her better than she even knows herself? _

* * *

><p><em>Well hello there person who is reading this disclaimer, I just wanted to let you know that I do own nothing of the Rugrats All Grown Up, I am just a fan like yourself and also this story is going to be rated M for mature themes mentioned later. I've always been a HUGE fan of the Rugrats. This is my second, well techincally my third, Rugrat's All Grown Up fanfic. I hope you enjoy, "Change Your Mind." title based on the song "Change Your Mind" by Boyce Avenue.<em>

_Hugs and Reviews!_

_~Nikkiadeux._

* * *

><p>Change Your Mind<p>

_There you are with your perfect way__  
><em>_you've got that little shine in your eyes__  
><em>_To hear one word would make my day__  
><em>_But there's no room for me in your life_

**Chuckie walked into his first period relieved that it was finally Friday which meant Mr. Harrison was going to hopefully assign less work than usual. As he walked near his desk his eyes scanned over to where Angelica usually sat sadly she wasn't there, or maybe it a blessing in disguise because hopefully he'd be able to get his work done for once instead of his eyes wandering all over the place but they were more in tune to staying on Angelica the whole period, only on Angelica. **

The bell rang while Angelica was in the bathroom fixing her hair and checking to make sure her boyfriend didn't leave any hickeys on her neck. Friday mornings meant Angelica and Brandon time, lunch on Friday meant Angelica and Brandon time also. Two weeks, two weeks and they would have been together for a year and for Angelica that was big, it was the day they both planned to take each other's virginity, it was a huge thing to Angelica and she fully believed it was a big thing to Brandon as well. She did one last check in the mirror before she stuffed her makeup into her bag and ran out the door making her way to her senior English class, her favorite class, the only class she felt superior in. As she came upon the door she slowed her jog to a slow walk, fixing her hair one last time before finally opening the door.

** Chuckie heard the door open lightly as well as Mr. Harrison shifting from his desk ready to finally teach his class.**

** "Miss. Pickles, thank you for finally joining us on our journey into "The Scarlet Letter," Mr. Harrison's words made Chuckie look up immediately to, of course, see Angelica standing in the doorway sunglasses hanging from the neck of her shirt, a messenger bag thrown over her shoulder, shorts hanging on her hips and white boots on her feet. **

"**Sorry Mr. Harrison ,I got dropped off late," she lied making her way towards her desk, Mr. Harrison just laughed and picked up his own copy of the book. **

"**Funny, because last time I checked you drove yourself," his reply made the whole class laugh, Chuckie just stayed silent and watched as a crimson blush crept on Angelica's cheeks. **

"**Oh yeah, I forgot," she lied sitting at her desk placing her bag on top of it reaching for the book that laid right inside of it. **

"**Right, Ms. Pickles there are only about four months of school left before you are free to move on with your life, go to college, get a job or just sit on your ass all day, but a valuable lesson that needs to be learned is that of being on time, so on Monday I would like to see you in that seat before the bell rings thank you," Mr. Harrison officially closed the conversation with his famous **

'**thank you' Chuckie looked at the normally confidant Angelica who now looked like a fragile child as she sat at her desk flipping the pages to the Scarlet Letter. **

Angelica kept herself indulged in the words of Nathaniel Hawthorne in his story about the promiscuous Hester Prynne, the words of Mr. Harrison ringing in her ears. Since December everything she did that involved school was failing, yes she did have the highest grade in her AP English class but that was because whenever it came to _just _that class she pushed herself all of her other classes didn't have as much luck. Her physics grade normally an A was now a C, her Calculus grade a mediocre B was now a C-, her AP Government grade, oh god, went from a high A to a low D, her electives were A's but those classes were not important to her like the other ones were but it didn't matter, her grades were great before but now…now they weren't and it _killed_ her. Her mom never yelled at her but her dad always did, blaming her bad grades on Brandon, but it wasn't his fault-entirely, yes Angelica spent all her time on the phone with him rather than doing her homework but she could tell him she has to go but she never did, she never wanted too. Before December she did tell him, "Oh Brandon, I can't talk right now, I have a calc take home test that I REALLY need to finish," and he'd be okay with it but in December he changed, he began to become more possessive, become eager to talk to her, eager to be with her, that's when Angelica and Brandon time started, Angelica's life revolved around Brandon and herself, _no one _else.

** Chuckie shot out of his desk once the bell rang wanting more than anything to talk to his best friend, or lately as it seemed his ex-best friend ever since December when Brandon decided he wanted Angelica to have nothing to do with Chuckie, their conversations were scarce , normally: "Hi" "Hey" "How's your dad and Kira?" "Good, how are your mom and dad?" "The same as usual" and that was it. It took forever for Brandon to finally see what Angelica didn't and that was the feelings Chuckie so carefully tried to hide. **_**That damn December **_**Chuckie thought to himself slamming his locker shut looking to his right to Angelica who was already turning the corner towards her physics class, Chuckie lost his chance to talk to her for that day because from 3****rd**** period on he never saw her and if he did it was at lunch but since it's Friday its "Angelica and Brandon Day" oh the thought of it made him sick, Chuckie knew what Brandon's intentions were with Angelica ever since that December, that moment Angelica told him they couldn't talk anymore because Brandon wanted her to concentrate on their relationship, **_**bullshit, **_**Chuckie thought he wants to become closer with her so he can get into her pants quicker, that's what Brandon has always wanted but did Angelica believe him when he warned her? No of course not, not her Brandon he would never do that. **

"**HA!" a maniacal laugh escaped Chuckie's lips, once he did so he looked around to see if anyone was staring at him, thinking to themselves, "Oh look at that weird Finster kid, laughing to himself." But there was no one there, with a sigh of relief he opened the door to his remedial government class wanting the day to end already.**

* * *

><p><em>Also I am fully aware that there are grammatic errors at this moment in time, I'm too tired to proof read and I really wanted to get this up once I finished. I hope you enjoyed! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally a second chapter! I hope you all enjoy this, it's been awhile. Sorry if it's not that amazing but it's better than nothing my next chapters will be better I hope._

_Hugs and reviews._

_~Nikkiadeux._

* * *

><p><em>Oh you've got me down on my knees<em>  
><em>Oh and in my mind I can see<em>  
><em>How perfect everything could be<em>  
><em>But you won't give us a try<em>

Angelica made her way to Brandon's car feeling suddenly exhausted she was glad it was Friday but it also meant she was going to be home all weekend. That was the only major issue she had with dating Brandon, if she wasn't with Brandon she couldn't be with anyone at least not without Brandon's permission which in her opinion was stupid but the last time she tried to tell him he was over exaggerating he hit her straight across her face and that was because she wanted to hang out with Chuckie, her best friend, well lately it seemed like her ex-best friend.

"What took you so long Angelica?" Brandon asked turning down the music as Angelica got situated in the car.

"I, um, had to get some books from the library for class," Angelica lied afraid to tell him what she was really doing.

"You're lying, Ms. Pickles," Brandon said throwing his hand around Angelicas wrist squeezing, a technique he was beginning to use often.

"I'm not lying you see?" Angelica said pulling out The Joy Luck Club, a book she chose to read for her own leisure but he didn't need to know.

"I'm going to believe you this time, but next time, you won't get so lucky," Brandon said letting go of her wrist.

Truth was Angelica had taken her time to see Brandon because of what he just did, it was light hits here and there but it still was hits.

"Brandon...can we go out tonight?" Angelica asked hoping to turn his attention away from her doing something he believed she wasn't suppose to do.

"'Out'? Angelica how often do we go 'out'?" Brandon asked with a serious tone turning to look at her with anger in his eyes.

"It was just a suggestion..." Angelica began looking away from Brandon and out the window at all the students who were leaving for the day she began to wonder why they weren't leaving.

"A stupid one, I better take you home don't want your parents to worry," Brandon said turning from this angry man into the boy he normally was, one who wasn't so weird.

**Chuckie got into his car fumbling with the keys, he saw Angelica take her time to get to Brandon's car, looking out the window to see if he was there yet and then walking the other way like she was avoding him. He felt like a creep watching her but she had once been his best friend and for that he didn't feel so weird, he just avoided trying to get caught by her, if he got caught then he'd feel weird.**

**He began to drive out of the parking lot when he saw Brandons car again he felt like a creep watching but he couldn't help it he didn't like Brandon at all.**

**He stared mistafied as he watched Brandon wrap his wrist around Angelica's wrist from her facial expression he could tell she was in pain or at least she was scared.**

**"If he hurts her, I will kick that boys ass," Chuckie growled pulling he car forward and away from the school.**

**Chuckie pulled into his driveway unsure if anyone was home because outside was free of cars. He turned his igntion off and began to grab his bag.**

**Chuckie reached the door, hoping to see it unlocked, just his luck, it wasn't. Chuckie sighed and pulled the keys from his pocket fumbling with them once again until he found the house key. Once he opened the door he remembered that Kimi had texted him before school was over saying she was hanging out with Phil after school, the one person he gave a ride to.**

**Walking up to his room he felt anger pulse through his veins, his dislike for Brandon growing stronger and stronger each day, so he decided at 12 tonight he was going to text message Angelica for the first time in weeks.**

Angelica opened the door to her house feeling the weight of Brandon lift off of her and the happiness she felt to be home.

She loved Brandon, when he didn't get mad but when he was mad it wasn't pretty and it wasn't the boyfriend she knew and love.

As she got into her room she began to think about everything that day, why was she so scared to get into the car with him in the beginning? He didn't do anything often, only sometimes, she sighed before she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom she really wanted to take a shower.

As she turned the handle on the bathtub she noticed that her wrist was bruised, most likely from when Brandon held on her too tight. She didn't even do anything to deserve being locked up, she had a life, well she did have a life, once, before a Brandon was involved.

She sighed as she began to undress, she looked at the time on her phone before she got in, it was 10 o'clock, once she was undressed she submerged herself into the bath water when she heard her phone go off, her phone never went off.

She jumped out of the water and wrapped her towel around her immediatly happy to hear her phone go off for the first time in months the last person to text her was...

"Chuckie..." Angelica read the name and she couldn't help herself, she began to cry, the one person she missed more than anything had just texted her for the first time in months.

Chuckie: Hey Angelica, I saw you after school and I just wanted to text you and say hey and that I miss you.

Angelica read the text and couldn't help herself she just cried all the tears she wanted to cry she let them out and she then began to form a message:

**Angelica: I miss you too Chuckie, it's been a really long time , how are you? How is your life? Please if we talk we have to keep it private, because...because I don't know what Brandon would do.**

**Chuckie looked at the message his heart racing quicker and quicker it was the answer he was hoping for but also an answer that saddened him at the same time.**

**He knew at this moment that things would never be the same.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three yay! This chapter came together really today I had a little bit today but I really got it finished today, I hope whoever you that reads this enjoys it. One review so far come on guys! I want some more to continue with this story! :3_

_Remember hugs and reviews!_

_~Nikkiadeux._

* * *

><p><em>But if I could change your mind How would you want me? Would you say you need me Cause I need you now.<em>

The two teens continued to text each other through out the whole weekend it was the first time in weeks that she felt happy in a long time but come Monday morning, she was going to begin talking to Brandon once more and her texting Chuckie had to stop.

She woke up at 6 am to see a text message from Chuckie saying "Good morning Angie," Angelica looked at the text message with a broken heart, she didn't want to hurt Chuckie again after everything they had been through but if Brandon sees she's been texting Chuckie he would explode. Angelica finished getting ready for school stopping downstairs to eat breakfast on her way out.

"Angelica darling..." Charlotte Pickles came out of her office looking at Angelica, her face looked like it had one too many surgeries done to it her skin saggy.

"Yes mom?" Angelica asked before taking a bite of her bagel causing cream cheese to get stuck on her face.

"Honey, I was just wondering, who are you with every night, well every school night?" Angelica could hear a hint of concern in her mothers voice a sound that was scary.

"Oh just this guy," Angelica said nonchalantly, hoping the answer would calm her mothers nerves but it just made her look even more suspicious.

"A boy?" Charlotte asked, the concern in her voice piking, "who? Angelica Charlotte Pickles this is the type of thing you do not keep from your father and I."

Angelica looked at her mom she didn't expect her to be this mad, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you mommy," she made her voice as sweet as she could hoping to sound like her old four year old self rather than a 17 almost 18 year old.

"No you can't go out with those boy again until your father and I both meet him and that is final young lady, imagine your fathers suprise when he finds out you have a boyfriend and you didn't let him know," Charlotte began to mumble to herself before turning away from Angelica.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you after school," Angelica walked to the sink to wash her hands and plate, gave her mom a kiss and then she headed out the door afraid of what was going to happen during the day.

**Chuckie pulled into the parking lot a huge grin on his face he had read the texts from Angelica over and over again the night before, he was hoping more than anything that they'd be able to pick up where they left off.**

**"Stop smiling so big you know nothing is going to come from this," Kimi sneered opening the car door as soon as the car was completely stopped and turned off.**

**"You don't know that Kimberly," Chuckie retorted feeling a little angry at his step-sisters remark, "We were once really good friends, who knows maybe we can be that again." Chuckie looked at her, she just rolled her eyes.**

**"If you say so, you know she's never going to be anything more with you if that dickwad she is dating is still in the picture Chuckie," Kimi grabbed her bag off the floor before closing her door.**

**"You don't know that," Chuckie muttered unwilling to believe that she, Kimi, was probably right, "I hate that guy, you know I think he abuses her? I didn't ask her about it though, don't want to step on her toes," Kimi laughed at his phrasing before heading towards the school.**

**"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest, don't you find it weird no one has met him?" Kimi asked Chuckie as they made their way towards the school.**

**"Yeah I know strange, oh hey there she is, I'm going to go try and talk to her, I'll see you at lunch sis!" Chuckie throw Kimi a peace sign before heading off towards where Angelica had parked.**

**"Hey Angelica!" Chuckie called to the blonde girl but to his surprise, well in actuality he wasn't surprised had she ignored him.**

**A few moments later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, thinking it's probably just Tommy he left it in his pocket and just decided to head to class early.**

Angelica checked her phone at least five hundred times between classes and one hundred times in class no protest from Chuckie nothing which to a certain degree upset Angelica. Inside her Language Arts class Angelica looked at Chuckie to see if he was acting different, he wasn't. He didn't try talking to her nor did he even look at her which was very unlike Chuckie he always looked at her even if they weren't friends she began to think that he had seen the text just didn't want to reply or he didn't see the text but he knew there was nothing there it was all one jumbled mess that Angelica knew he shouldn't have gotten into.

When Chuckie had tried to talk to her this morning she knew it was time to send the message she knew he deserved to know the truth the weekend was a mistake, a mistake she didn't really regret but a mistake none the less.

"Hey Angelica," someone called to her just in the beginning of lunch once she heard the voice she froze in shock trying to decipher who it was before turning around to see Susie.

"Oh hi, Susie, um whats up?" Angelica asked a little bit confused, no one normally talked to her at school so she was sort of confused by what was going on.

"Oh well um, I'm having a sleepover you know with Kimi and Lil and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come? It's not this week or next week but the week after...if you don't remember it's my birthday weekend..." Susie paused looking at Angelica for a moment expecting her to say no right away and expecting her to not even remember her other best friends birthday.

"Oh of course I'll come! I wouldn't miss it," Angelica smiled telling the half truth, she would be there that weekend wither Brandon knew or not is what she was unsure of.

"Well great it's just since December...well nevermind I'll give you a proper invitation later on, see you later Angelica!" Susie smiled at her, a trace of an old friendship flashing on her face, Angelica showed it back but only for a moment before Susie turned her back on her, like Angelica had once done to Susie herself.

The rest of the day went by sluggishly , nothing good happening really but nothing bad either just Angelica's mind was filled with old thoughts about her and the ones she used to call friends. Brandon had been the only person that mattered from the month of December to the month of April. Why? Angelica never really understood, the only answer she could ever give anybody was love. Angelica walked to her car thankful for school to be over but also glad that today was her alone day meaning she could get all of her homework and whatever projects she had to do completely done because she was not going to finish her senior year of high school with an F in her AP English class. As she got into her car she began to remember the month of Feburary last year, well more like January when she first met Brandon.

He was perfect, he was unknown only one or two people even knew he exsited that she knew of, he was two grades ahead of her so nobody she was close to even knew he existed only by name and even then nobody really knew him.

They met online, Facebook, not the best place to meet someone but Angelica trusted it, anyway one day in december the year preior to them actually dating they began to talk and then they decided it was time to actually meet and once they met sparks flew instanstly like that Taylor Swift song, for the next few months after that it felt like a dream, from February to the beginning of November and then in November thats where everything got rocky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are starting to get Sirius! I was going to make a timeline for this but I got ahead of myself and now I think trying to make one would mess me up but I'm gonna try because well I'm sorta not sure what to do next chapter. .-.**

**But I'll take that when it comes. **

**So yeah,**

**hugs and reviews**

**~nikkiadeux.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I try to move on but your perfect way<br>Has got this little child asking why  
>But this world keeps spinning<br>As my heart stops beating  
>Is there still no room inside<strong>_

**Chuckie got into his car feeling his eyelids getting heavy Kimi was taking her time getting from point a ,meaning her locker, where she was probably making out with Phil DeVille, to point b, the car of her brother whose eyes were getting more and more tired each second. Chuckie's eyes began to flutter close when he felt something in his pocket vibrate, his phone. He pulled his phone out to see that he had two texts from Kimi and one from Angelica. Excited thinking maybe the text from Angelica was new he checked it first he read it fast the first time through the smile he originally had fading as each word passed.**

**"Knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled angry now closing his phone and shoving it into his pocket his face heating up and his palms growing with sweat.**

**"Hey sor- what's wrong?" Kimi asked as soon as she was inside of the car, she had away of knowing exactly what was wrong with her brother, she knew him pretty well.**

**"You already know," he slammed his fist on the steering wheel, "I was so foolish to actually think Angelica really wanted something from me! She has Brandon, that asshole!" Kimi looked at her dismayed brother touching his back with sympathy.**

**"Maybe you should talk to someone...someone who knows Brandon..." Kimi suggested but more as an order than merely a suggestion.**

**"Yeah like who?" Chuckie snapped turning his key in the transition and starting the car, Kimi laughed a little bit.**

**"Let's just say she looks like my boyfriend."**

**Chuckie pulled into the DeVille's driveway a little bit of excitement bubbling inside of him, he wanted nothing more than to find out information on Brandon his enemy number one.**

**Kimi got out of the car once parked and walked right up to the door and opened it with such ease it was like she lived there.**

**"Kimi, why are we just walking in to Phil and Lil's house?" Chuckie asked his excitement going away a little bit, Kimi just looked at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"Where am I almost 24/7? That's right here," Kimi answered before opening Phils door, "aw my prince is sleeping, Lil's room is down that way, better knock she and Tommy...well they might be together in there doing god knows what," Kimi winked before shutting the door on Chuckie.**

**"Thanks...sis," Chuckie sighed walking down towards Lil's room, knocking first following Kimi's orders.**

**"HOLD ON!" someone shouted, Chuckie waited five minutes until Lil opened the door her hair was a mess and her shirt was, you could tell, just slipped on, "Chuckie! What a surprise...Tommy, he..uh just left," Lil smiled deviously, basically letting Chuckie know that she and Tommy was just doing something and he escaped through the window.**

**"Your mom and dad aren't home so...why didn't he just come through the front door?" Chuckie asked a little confused, the idea of him having to go out of a girls window a little scary.**

**"Oh because you never know," she laughed, "it's kinda exhilarating that way, we've both done it but whatever, what's up?" Lil moved so that Chuckie could come into her room Chuckie looked at her bed and how mangled the sheets were before deciding to take a seat on her bean bag chair, Lil smiled at him before sitting on her bed.**

**"What can you tell me about Brandon?" Chuckie asked leaning up a little bit so that he could give Lil a look that said "you better tell me everything you know" Lil just smiled and nodded her head.**

**"Someone has been talking to their sister, okay, so I can tell you just what I've talked to Adrian, you know his brother about," Lil began looking around her room, "first, no matter how many people tell you Brandon graduated and is in college, it's a lie, he lied to them and in turn they lie to you. 2nd he has a two year old son with a girl named Angelina. Now besides her name being Angelina which is extremely close to Angelica, he got said girl pregnant on their 1 year anniversary, his perfect sex day." Lil paused a moment and looked at Chuckie whose face was as red as his hair, "what's wrong?" Lil asked kind of scared about the way Chuckie looked, as if he was going to explode.**

**"What is wrong with you?' Chuckie shouted jumping out of the bean bag chair, "is this like some kind of joke to you and Kimi?" Lil's eyes were so huge it looked as if they were gonna come out of the sockets.**

**"Excuse me?" Lil snapped standing up a crimson blush beginning to creep on her own face.**

**"You heard me! I can't believe you two, oh you guys are so clever, Angelina and Angelica, HA! You aren't fooling me," Chuckie made his way towards the door, Lil standing behind him as he left.**

**"Fine don't believe me, it's your loss, that guy she is with, he's a lot badder than you think , A LOT!" Lil urged following Chuckie out of the door, he didn't turn around he just made his way towards Phil's room.**

**"What..what are you doing?" Lil asked still following him watching in horror as he opened Phil's door.**

**"Hey what the fuck are you doing man?" Phil gasped covering his shirtless self up with his blanket, Kimi wasn't even in the room.**

**"Chuckie what the hell?" Kimi snapped from behind him, Chuckie turned around to see Kimi not undressed at all, her shoes even still on.**

**"I am leaving and you," he squinted his eyes in anger at Kimi "you can find your own way home," Chuckie pushed her out of the way as he made his way down stairs, Lil still following behind him.**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said with as much venom as she could muster.**

**"I'll keep it in mind," he grumbled stepping outside.**

**Chuckie pulled into the driveway of his house, his anger more apparent then ever, how dare his sister and her best friend trick him in such a way.**

**"Stupid girls, using other peoples problems as entertainment in their lives, cruel,so very cruel," Chuckie mumbled going up the stairs glad his parents weren't home to see him act in such a matter he wanted nothing more than to hurt his sister and Lil he also wanted nothing more than to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo! It's me again finally with an update! I've only gotten a few reviews but maybe with an updated chapter I will get more readers and fans. I'm kind of changing the pace of this...everything will end the same just some changes here and there about the way the truth and things unravel so please keep reading! I'll try to keep updates more close rather then months apart.

Thanks for reading!

Hugs and Reviews!

~Nikkiadeux

* * *

><p>Oh you've got me down on my knees<br>Oh and in my mind I can see  
>How perfect everything could be<br>But you won't give us a try

7:30 am.

Angelica pulled into the schools parking lot making the assumption that today was going to be like every other day because she and Chuckie won't talk and she probably wouldn't talk to Brandon that day both because according to him he's "busy" every Monday and today is no exception.

Angelica pulled a spot noticing Susie and Kimi from the side view mirror on her car "shit, shit, shit..." she began to mumble hoping they didn't see her turning the car off she looked out the window once again, "shit.." she mumbled again noticing that they were now waiting for her, "great."

Finally getting out of the car Susie and Kimi walked up to her immediately, smiles on their faces, "Hey Angie," Kimi said as Susie smiled pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey guys," Angelica smiled her insecurities flaring it had been too long since she'd hung out with anyone other than Brandon.

"Okay so the sleepover is approaching quickly ya know? So are you going to come? It will only be three of us no big deal right?" Susie said quickly, Angelica just nodded before looking over at Kimi was now playing with her phone.

"Are you sure you still want me there? I haven't been the nicest person lately," Angelica asked looking directly at Kimi now who didn't even notice at first.

"Of course," She finally replied giving her what seemed to be a fake smile, Angelica half smiled before Kimi looked down to play with her phone again.

"So Angelica and Kimi, at this sleepover there will be no cell phones aloud, it's my birthday and I want to spend as much time as we can actually talking," Susie smiled looking over at Kimi who still playing with her phone, "Um Kimi..did you hear me?" Susie asked placing her hand over Kimi's phone.

"Yeah no phones, sleepover sure," Kimi mumbled looking up at Susie with a smile, "Look I'm sorry but I almost beat this level in Angry Birds and I've been working on it for days."

Susie stared at Kimi for a long moment before turning back to Angelica, "so just meet at my house at 7 and we are going to eat pizza, watch some movies and then go from there," Susie continued to say but Angelica was barely listening after a few moments it seemed like the whole world was muted.

Finally Angelica decided she needed to leave, she began to feel anxious and she just needed to be somewhere else.

"Look um I forgot I had a meeting with my English Teacher so I have to," she looked down at her phone and saw it was 7:30, 30 mins until class started she looked at her friends giving them a cheap smile before saying "go, bye guys see you later."

Kimi finally looked up from her phone and watched Angelica basically run away from her problems.

_7:45 am._

_"I don't even know if I want her going to your house," Kimi finally said after a few minutes. Everyone was beginning to crowd around Chuckie and Tommy's lockers like they normally do._

_"Oh come on Kimi!" Susie laughed, "she's not that bad just a little skittish I'd say," Susie replied opening and closing her own locker that was across the hall from Chuckie's._

_"Skittish is an understatement she couldn't get away fast enough, that's kind of strange no matter what you say," Kimi gagged and stuck out her tongue before pulling a notebook out of her messenger bag._

"_What are you guys talking about?" Lil asked as soon as she got to Tommy's locker dropping her bag and reaching to open the locker with ease._

"_Oh how much of a freak Angelicia is now adays," Kimi grinned slidding down to sit on the floor near the lockers._

_Susie looked at her with burning eyes before turning to Lil and saying "we just reminded her about the sleepover and everything was fine and then for a few minutes she blanked and next thing I knew she made an excuse to leave."_

_Lil raised an eyebrow turning to look at Susie now instead of the books in the locker "that is pretty weird, I mean sometimes she acts like she hasn't even known use for like ever," Lil began to tsk when she began to shut the locker._

"_WAIT! I need my history book!" Tommy shouted coming towards the lockers with Phil and Chuckie behind him._

"_I took it out already babe," Lil rolled her eyes at Susie before pulling the book off the floor and showing it to him._

_He just smiled and walked up to her you are the best, he then reached down to kiss her a smile breaking out on her face as he pulled away._

_But anyway Angelica- Kimi began to talk about Angelica once more when she looked up and saw Chuckie in the hallway._

_Angelica what? he asked looking highly interested Kimi just gulped and shut her sketch book, oh well you look at the time! Class starts in... she looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:53, in two minutes the first bell would ring and the hallway would begin to sworn with kids, almost 5 minutes._

_Finally the bell rang and the hallway began to fill with kids, I guess we should all get going, Lil said finally reaching to grab Tommy's hand, well see you guys later! _

_Everyone bid each other goodbye before heading to class, Phil and Kimi towards chemistry, while Lil and Tommy headed towards history and Chuckie went toward English, while Susie made her way to choir._

8:00am.

**Chuckie walked towards his English class wondering what exactly Kimi was planning to say about Angelica before she shot up and basically ran away.**

**Once inside the class he noticed Angelica was sitting in her desk as straight as a board, if this was a horror movie he would walk around the desk and find her sitting in her chair dead and even though sometimes his life did seem like a horror movie it wasn't. **

**Chuckie walked up to his desk the rest of the class coming in behind him, the class slowly began to fill with chatter and noise as the whole class waited for Mr. Harrison.**

**Chuckie watched Angelica, wanting more than ever to be able to go and talk to her without having to worry about Brandon wanting to kick his ass. He continued to watch her when he looked at the clock, it was 8:00, where was his teacher? **

**Good morning kids, sorry I'm late, Mr. Harrison apologized walking up to his desk and dropping his briefcase and other belongs on to the desk, Ok so today we are going to begin our group projects for the Scarlet Letter I- Mr. Harrison stopped and looked over at Angelica who right away had her hand raised, yes Miss. Pickles? **

**Are we going to be chosing who we want to work with or.. she trailed off noticing the smile that was now on Mr. Harrison's face.**

**Techincally speaking yes you will be chosing your partner but at random. You see- Mr. Harrison reached down and grabbed a deck of playing cards, I will be placing these card at random on your desk, who ever your card matches with that person will be your partner. **

**Everyone groaned as Mr. Harrison began to place cards on the students desks, you will not look at these cards until I say so and once we are finished with that I will then explain to you what the project is, he made his way down each desk the last desk he stopped at was Chuckie's, okay you may now find your partner.**

**Chuckie put his hand under his card and pulled it up reveling the 2 of hearts, he looked around trying to find his partner.**

**Oh fuck... Chuckie heard someone groan, Chuckie looked up and saw that the person was Angelica Pickles holding up a 2 of hearts.**

**Mr. Harrison had a cruel sense of humor.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's sort of short but I just wanted to get the chapter done.

In a review I got I became aware of some inconsistent points I had been making and I would just like to clarify rather than having to go fix everything. Brandon is actually a sophomore in college, they met when she was a junior and he was a freshmen on Facebook.

And Drew doesn't know about Brandon but Charolette does and she doesn't like him.

I hope to get more helpful reviews and also more favorites so please continue reading and enjoying!

Hugs and Reviews

~Nikkiadeux.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So you have to work together? I'm sure you are gonna have a blast," Phil laughed reaching down for his fork to continue eating.<strong>

"**Yeah you better tell me and Phil here all about it," Tommy smiled not looking up from the comic book he was currently reading.**

**Chuckie just stared off into space feeling anxious and a little bit excited because after so long he was finally going to be doing something with Angelica.**

**Once he saw that it was Angelica who was holding the two of hearts his heart began to feel funny like he was excited but anxious all at the same time.**

"**Now you guys need to sit together in pairs and act like you like each other," Mr. Harrison instructed and when he said "act like you like each other" he felt as if Mr. H was looking at him and Angelica.**

**Angelica looked at Chuckie one more time before turning around a clear indication that he was in fact going to move towards her not the other way around.**

"**So what-," Chuckie was beginning to ask as he sat down when Angelica interrupted him, "today is your lucky day because I will do everything and you will worry about nothing." **

**Chuckie looked at Angelica dumbfounded and also angry, "I'm sorry?" **

"**The work," she repeated writing something down on the paper on her desk, "I will do it all by myself and I'll put your name on it." **

**Mr. Harrison began to explain the paper, Chuckie just stared at the ceiling wanting nothing more then to laugh.**

**Once Harrison was done talking he did just that laugh at Angelica's face, "You have got to be kidding me," Angelica looked up at him her face full of confusion.**

"**I kid you not," she finally said now wearing a smug look as she continued to write notes on her paper Chuckie opened his mouth to comment and tell her that she was being a baby when the bell rang.**

"**Make sure to set up days to work outside of class because you guys will not, I repeat will not have anytime to work on this in class thank you," The class all got out of their seats once Harrison was done talking. Chuckie made his way to the desk, Angelica sending him a quick glare before heading out of the room completely.**

"**Ah hello Mr. Finster, how may I help you?" Mr. Harrison asked sitting down at his desk, other kids trickling into the classroom.**

"**I'm not sure if I want to work with Angelica Pickles sir," Chuckie admitted shoving his hands in his pockets, his face turning red.**

"**Well that's the beauty of it you see," Mr. Harrison began standing up and walking with Chuckie towards the door, "just a few months ago, you two would have been more than happy working together so I am trying to rekindle the relationship."**

**Chuckie paused as the door opened and Phil came in, they exchanged a quick "hey" before Chuckie turned back to Harrison, "you did this on purpose?"**

"**I can't admit my secrets but yes I did, you have two minutes to get to class Mr. Finster, I will see you tomorrow," And with that Mr. Harrison turned around and made his way back towards his desk.**

**Chuckie left with nothing else to say, everything Harrison said sinking in, of course he did it on purpose.**

Angelica opened her locker after lunch frustration and anxiety bubbling inside of her. As much as she would like to work on the project by herself it was impossible meaning she and Chuckie had to work together outside of school.

Or...

Angelica's eyes then grew big and she smiled, "if we work on our project at lunch I won't have to worry about Brandon."

The idea excited her so much she slammed her locker and began her way to her next class with a smile when all of a sudden she noticed Phil, Lil, Tommy and Kimi all coming her way, hoping they didn't see her she walked into the hallway on the left hoping they didn't see her.

"So Chuckie gets to work with Angelica, I'm sure he's excited," Phil laughed, Angelica just narrowed her eyes thinking _why do they always talk about me?_

"I think he's more scared then excited, I mean, his feelings for her are still strong," Kimi told him, Angelica felt her heart raising.

_He still loves me? Why? _

Angelica stayed in the spot pondering this thought when she realized the kids were coming towards her now.

She opened the classroom door that was closest to her and hid inside of it as the friends passed by. "I thought they were going the other direction?" she mumbled to herself turning around to see a class full of people.

"Excuse me but why are you inside of my classroom?" Angelica turned around to see an older women standing at a white board and a classroom full of what appeared to be freshmen.

"Um, it was an accident," Angelica lied quickly opening the door and leaving the classroom, her old friends no where in sight. Angelica sighed and made her way to the bathroom. Thankfully the bell rang 10 minutes later.

**Chuckie walked to his locker sad to see that his friends did in fact decide to skip, Chuckie just shook his head as he opened his locker to take out his Government book for his homework that night when he noticed someone come to his left.**

"**Hey Chuckie," Chuckie shut his locker too quickly dropping his book when he noticed it was Angelica who was talking to him, almost slamming his finger inside of it.**

"**Oh hi Angelica," Chuckie stammered reaching down to pick up the book that was now on the floor.**

**Angelica smiled at him, a soft simple smile, a beautiful smile and said "I was thinking last period and I came up with the idea that we can work together at lunch during the school day but ONLY at lunch." **

"**Look, I know we haven't the greatest relationship but can you tell me why, why we can't hang out? I mean I know you have a boyfriend but that shouldn't effect us," Chuckie let the words out with a quickness that would make Nicki Minaj jealous, Angelica just stared at him tears in her eyes.**

"**I'll tell you one day, but right now I can't. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Chuckie," And with that Angelica ran off, Chuckie just watched as she ran away, wondering why she wouldn't talk to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: There are some more _inconsistencies_ in this chapter, like I changed Brandon into being a murder not only a rapist. Because I think it would give Angelica more of a reason to fear him and more of a reason for Chuckie to want to get her away from him as soon as possible. It also comes from my current love of Criminal Minds.

Anyway here is the long awaited, Change Your Mind chapter Seven :)

Hugs and Reviews

~TangledupinNik, previously nikkiadeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuckie picked up his phone after getting in the car and dialed Lil's number he wanted answers and he needed them now.<strong>

**"Hello?" Lil answered after the phone dialed for a few minutes she had been breathing heavy, something that didn't sit well with Chuckie.**

**"Um..if you're busy, I'll call you later," Chuckie told Lil preparing to hang up but she just laughed and told him she was okay to talk, "well I was calling to tell you that I want to meet her...the girl Brandon got pregnant."**

**When Chuckie pulled up to a cream colored house he felt sick to his stomach. It had been his idea to come here with Lil, Tommy and Adrian but it still didn't make him feel any less nervous about the situation.**

**Adrian was a friend of Lil's who happened to be Brandon's brother, except Adrian lived with his mom and step-dad while Brandon lived with his birth father.**

**"Adrian, does she know you are coming?" Lil asked putting her hand on his shoulder from the back seat, Adrian nodded. Chuckie looked at him for a moment confused. Adrian then cleared his throat and began to shuffle out of the car.**

**"I come here every week to see Cameron, my nephew, besides my brother Brandon, I'm the only one on the baby's dad side that knows about him," Adrian began walking up the steps to the house, Chuckie could tell he was nervous.**

**He began to knock on the door and after a moment they all believe no one was going to answer until suddenly the door flung open.**

**"Oh Adrian it's you!" a pretty young girl cried as she opened the door throwing her arms around Adrian in a happy embrace.**

**"Oh you brought some friends with you this time," the girl smiled, Angelina he remembered, at him, then looked at Lil and Tommy.**

**"Oh yeah, they are here to talk to you about Brandon and Cameron...he has a new girlfriend," Adrian began slowly pulling away from Angelina who just looked shocked and upset.**

**"That boy should be in jail for what he did to me, but you guys may come in, hopefully I can help your friend."**

**When walking into the house Chuckie could see pictures of Cameron on all the walls, him on his first birthday, a family photo of Angelina, Cameron and a guy that Chuckie didn't recgonize.**

**"Here have a seat," Angelina smiled at the pointing at the couch that sat in the living room, a nice place for such a young mother, Chuckie thought.**

**"Thanks for having us," Lil smiled reaching to grab Tommy's hand, Chuckie thought he saw Adrian look at Lil and Tommy's hands for a moment before looking away quickly so he wouldn't be caught.**

**"Oh no problem, Adrian comes every week to see his nephew, the only person on his side to come and see him, everyone believes him to be a mistake, especially Brandon's father," Angelina began slowly looking at her hands, "To a point I'd say yes Cameron is a mistake but I could never love anyone more and he's the best thing to ever happen to me."**

**Chuckie let out a quick smile before finally deciding to ask the big question, "what exactly happened between you and Brandon? Because I'm worried the same thing is going to happen to my friend."**

**Angelina grimced before beginning, "it happened when I was 16 years old, we were both juniors in high school and at first the relationship was perfect until...he started to beat me,"**

**"Soon he didn't even care if he hurt me, it just became an instinct after awhile I lost all my friends because he was so territorial over me. Finally our 1 year anniversary came and so badly I wanted to be out of the relationship but he wouldn't allow it, threatening to kill me if I left him," Angelina let out a cry and Adrian immediately went and began to stroke her back.**

**"So that night of our anniversary, he raped me. And when I found out I was pregnant he wanted me to get an abortion. I said no immediately, this was a life and I didn't want to take it away. So he dumped me and I couldn't be happier," Angelina finished her story looking at Adrian who had a apathetic look on his face.**

**Chuckie face was in a hard line, he was really unhappy and scared about what exactly was going on, Angelica couldn't get pregnant. He needed to get Angelica to see the truth before it was too late.**

**After he finished with his thought process he jumped out of the chair he was in and wanted to just run to the door and to Angelica's house.**

**"Thank you Angelina for everything," Chuckie shook running towards the door, Lil and Tommy jumped at the same time giving Angelina an apologetic look.**

**"We are so sorry, thank you for letting us into your lovely home and I really want to get to know you more...just not right now," Lil smiled shaking Angelina's hand who was now standing up Adrian on her other side.**

**"I'll just have Angelina take me home guys, good luck on getting Angelica to listen to you," Adrian smiled shaking Tommy's hand and giving Lil a hug.**

**"Thanks again," Lil said to Angelina before running after Chuckie out the door and to the car, "Chuckie do you even have a plan?" Lil shouted once inside the car, getting into the passenger seat leaving a disgruntled Tommy to crawl into the backseat.**

**"Bring Angelica here to meet Angelina, it's the only way, she needs to hear the story herself," Tommy and Lil exchanged a look before Chuckie started the car and began to drive.**

* * *

><p>Angelica throw her bag on the floor before slamming on to her bed tears streaming down her face, she felt so rotten so evil so stupid for hurting Chuckie the way she has the past few months, they had been such great friends and he still like her! After the way she treated him, he still had feelings for her? Why? She began to cry more. When she heard a knock at her door she pushed herself up confused because neither of her parents were home.<p>

"I let myself in," a voice said and she realized it was Brandon immediately she felt her heart pound, how was she going to explain to him her tears? He would be furious if he knew she was crying over Chuckie.

"Oh Brandon, you should have called-," but she didn't get to finish the sentence because a moment later he was up close with her slapping her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he sneered Angelica began to cry more confused on why exactly he was hitting her.

"What did I do? Why did you hit me?" She asked baffled pulling away from him, he pulled his hand back recoiling. Angelica put her own hand on to her face confused.

"You are a stupid girl that's why," Brandon snapped his eyes growing large and angry, Angelica pulled away closer to her headboard observing how scared she was.

"For what exactly? What did I do?" she cried she was extremely frightened and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this house and get out of it now.

"I saw your friends with that idiotic brother of mine at that whores house," Brandon said looking at his hand which was now red.

"I-I have no idea what you're even talking about," Angelica stammered moving farther and farther towards her headboard realizing that she could not get away from Brandon while he was in the same room as her.

"I told you not to talk to people about us and you did you are a deceiving little bitch," Angelica was now confused, lately Brandon had been getting more aggressive with her but what did she do to deserve this kind of treatment?

"Who is your brother?" Angelica asked confused by what exactly Brandon was talking about he had a brother? And who exactly was that brother?

"You are going to call those friends of yours and you are going to tell them to mind their own business or you will not see tomorrow," Brandon sneered pulling out his phone and throwing it to Angelica, she looked at it with utter confusion.

"What are you trying to hide?" Angelica asked but it was apparently a dumb question because as soon as she asked it Brandon slapped her again and Angelica watched as he reached into his pocket to pull out what appeared to be a knife.

"I raped her and she is the only person who knows that I killed my real father," and with that Brandon grabbed Angelica and threw her into the closet in her room pulling her desk over it.

"BRANDON, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" Angelica cried slamming her hands against the door, confusion, anger and hurt all coming out at once.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is a small chapter just to hold you over until I can get the words out for a HUGE chapter Nine. :) I hope you enjoy this ! and I'm sorry it's short and also that I haven't updated since January.**

**Hugs and Reviews**

**~tangledupinnik **

* * *

><p><strong>Chuckie pulled on to the familiar street, his hands shaking uncontrollably "Am I really prepared to get Angelica to meet Brandon's last ex?" he thought aloud forgetting that Lil and Tommy were in the car with him. <strong>

"**I'm not sure...are you?" Lil asked with out a laugh or even a giggle her voice was anxious and high pitched, she was nervous too. **

**Chuckie nodded his head even though his friends couldn't see him, he turned down the road and pulled up to Angelica's house when he saw something familiar.**

"**That's Brandon's car!" he shouted immediately turning the car off, his heart was now beating erratically, he jumped out of the car not even waiting for Lil and Tommy.**

"**Hey we got here as fast as we could what's going on?" it was Kimi and Phil running up to meet the teens, Chuckie stopped in his tracks and glared at Lil who just gave an apologetic smile. **

"**I thought they should be here, for back up or something because who knows what Brandon is doing in there," Tommy interjected looking from Lil to Chuckie, Lil nodded agreeing with her boyfriends words. **

"**Fine, you two will stay outside of the front door while Tommy will stay by the backdoor," they all nodded when Chuckie met Lil's eyes, "You will be going in with me." She gulped nodding forcing a smile to adorn her lips. **

**Chuckie began up the front walk his head held high and his back straight, "look at him, being all leader like," it was Phil whispering to Kimi, Chuckie rolled his back irritated apparently his sister could tell what he was doing because he heard a Phil shout "ouch" quietly.**

**Finally at the door Chuckie began to feel the anxiety in his stomach, he put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open quietly, who knew what the two were doing?**

**Once inside he gave directions to his friends "Tommy go to the back now and be really quiet when you go out the back door," Tommy nodded, gave Lil a kiss on the lips before walking off towards the back door.**

**Phil and Kimi opened the front door quietly and stepped out, shutting it just as carefully, now it was just Chuckie and Lil.**

"**It might be weird for you but I want you to hide in the closet near Angelica's room because who knows what will happen, if Brandon is as aggressive as everyone says I might get hurt or worse Angelica will," Lil nodded and quietly began to creep up the stairs, she made her way into the closet and shut the door just in time because a few moments later Chuckie's phone began to ring loudly.**

Angelica dialed Chuckie's number into her phone, thankful to have it and it seemed like a great idea at first to dial Chuckie and then call the police but her thought wasn't well thought out because right when the dial tone began she heard a loud ring downstairs.

"Chuckie! CHUCKIE GET OUT!" She shouted banging against the closest door until her hands were bleeding.

"SHUT UP!" Brandon shouted and Angelica froze against the wall where her shoes usually lied, tears streaming down her face, that's when she heard the shouting.

"Angelica? ANGELICA WHERE ARE YOU?" It was loud and it was Chuckie inside her house.

"Chuckie get out, Chuckie get out of my house," Angelica cried trying to write a text message when she heard the desk infront of the closet door being moved, Brandon reached in sweaty and looking malicious and took the phone from her hand throwing it against the wall.

"You lost your phone privileges, it's now up to me to get that idiot away from this house and there is on;y one way I know how," he smiled and Angelica couldn't help but feel extremely attracted to him, what did she see in him to begin with?

He pulled a gun from out of his pocket and blew on it emphasizing what he meant in his last sentence, he slammed the door shut and pulled the desk back in front of the door.

Angelica began to cry once more slamming her arms against the door hard but it was no use she was trapped inside and she had no idea how she was going to get out.

_**Lil walked into the dark closet a little bit confused on what exactly she was going to be hearing inside of the dark space.**_

_**She flicked the light on for a second to see what her surroundings were, lucky for her there was only a few items inside of it she turned the light off before positioning herself on the floor close to the door but not close enough to where you can see her if you peeked in she reached up and locked the door before she let out a sigh of relief and began to wait for all hell to break loose.**_

**Chuckie stared at his phone immobilized, why was she calling him? Why won't he turn is ringer off?**

**He just let it ring making his way up the stairs slowly, he heard moving upstairs in Angelica's room so almost by nature he ran up the stairs and ran towards her door getting ready to open it. He heard something slam against the wall, his face was now burning red when he heard Angelica scream "Angelica! ANGELICA WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted putting his hand on the door handle just as he was about to the door pulled open and Chuckie was face to face with Brandon and a gun.**


End file.
